The Lover's Shadow
by Gothalla123
Summary: A girl, ordinary or extrodinary? Besides being the Dovahkiin there is another issue, a hidden and deep secret. Locked away in a few trusty friends that now is to be revealed to Vilkas... Question is... can he handle it? VilkasxDovahkiin In somewhat of a beta state right now, ignore the flamers.


"My name… Is Jha'Jha." "That's a Khajiit name…" "Yes, I come from a Khajiit family." I explained to Khodlak, my hood pulled over my head so no one could tell my race. "Are you really going to let her join?" "Yes the Companions are always looking for new members."

After a short argument between the two Vilkas was leading me outside, we were to fight. "Are you ready cat?" I frowned, pulling out twin Orc Daggers I stood at the ready; everyone had come out to watch us. I could hear excited chatter but blocked it out as Vilkas held up his sword and shield "humph." I backed of, he followed me stupidly around the yard, his body language signaled that he was on the offense, trying to land a hit on me, I leapt at him, taking him by complete surprise. Using my momentum to swipe the greatsword out of his grasp, kicking his legs out before landing on top of him, daggers crossed at his throat. Standing up I offered my hand "I am sorry, I did not mean anything by-" He raised his hand "Save it, here, take my sword to Eorlund and get it sharpened." I rolled my eyes and took the sword from the obviously angered man.

Bringing the sword up to the Skyforge I realized that night had begun and sighed happily, giving the sword to Eorlund I agreed to bring Aela's shield to her. Strapping the heavy object to my back I sat on the edge of the high rock. Eorlund had excused himself so I waited until his footsteps were far off before I lowered my hood.

My long white hair fell unto my shoulders, the moonlight dancing across my pale white skin. No fur in sight, I was not Khajiit, my eyes red, pupils slanted and wide, the usual whites were black. I closed my eyes, as I bathed in the moon light, opening them I could see for miles. Hearing the door at Jorrvaskr opened I saw a figure walking out the back door, before the person could look up I raised my hood and walked to the Mead Hall, not aware of the eyes watching me from afar.

The person was Ria "Hey, I was worried about you. After what happened with Vilkas I thought he might have followed you up there and beat you up!" Chuckling she patted my shoulder, leading me to the door. I let a snort escape my throat and blushed Ria smiled softly "Jha…. Go see Aela and then we'll talk, oh and don't forget to bring Vilkas his sword!" I slumped my shoulders "Ria…." I whined "Can't you bring it to-" "No, you don't want him thinking you're a coward now do you?" I growled, my lips pulled back as I balled my fists. "Calm down, I'll be waiting up here for you, so come see me when you're done!" I nodded and went down stairs "Excuse me, ma'am?" I asked a women who was sweeping the floor "Ma'am? Hah that's a new one… What do you need dear?" "Do you know where Vilkas' room is?" She smiled and nodded pointing to the room besides us "Thank you… also where is Aela's room?" She pointed to it and I thanked her. Walking to Vilkas room I took a deep breath and knocked, I didn't get an answer so I knocked again, sighing I said to the Void with it and opened the door, my eyes shut, after a few seconds I opened them. No one was in the room. Sighing, I set the blade on his bed, sniffing slightly I scrunched my nose "It smells like wet dog in here…"

"Farkas!" Aela yelled after talking with me for a bit, Farkas came running, his hair slightly wet and no shirt on, I could smell wet dog again but ignored it, instead thinking about the half naked and wet male in front of me. He took a deep breath then answered "You called?" "Yeah Icebrain, can you show her," She pointed her thumb over her shoulder to signal to me "where all the whelps sleep?" Farkas nodded and signaled for me to follow him, heading down the hall he begun to speak about why they called him Icebrain, pausing before he said "I saw you outside fighting my brother, good work, I've never seen someone fight like that…" I looked up at him, a smile shown as he stopped beside the door "My Pappan would show me how to fight; we would always need to be prepared for fighting since we were always on the road." "Where you merchants?" I shook my head "No, we could not settle for very long before people would think lowly of our family and we would have to move to stay safe." I leaned against the wall beside Farkas, it was easy to talk to him so I shrugged and continued, glad to be able to get this all off my chest. "We finally found a place near the border into Skyrim when my Maman got sick…" I paused then continued "She needed medicine, and since the constant moving had left us with little coin I had to take up stealing." I shrugged "T'was difficult life… but I'm stronger for it." I grinned even though he couldn't see it. "Thanks for showing me to the room Farkas…" I said cutely as I went in and waved back to him, a light blush set across his cheeks in a cute manner he nodded and left. Waiting a few minutes before going upstairs to Ria.

"Is that… a Honey Nut Treat!?" I squealed as I tackled Ria into a bear hug, taking one of the delicious treats from her hand. "Hey, I need to go over to my house… would you like to come over?" I asked innocently as I bit a piece off of the treat. "Sure" I opened the door and let her go out, following behind her. "Hey Ria? Where did Vilkas go, he wasn't in his room." "He must have went hunting, I don't know" She shrugged as we stopped at the door, having sticky hands I didn't bother with the key and just knocked, knowing Lydia was still up. The door opened "Hello my Thane" "Hi!" I said, a grin set on my face as I walked in followed by Ria. We headed upstairs, Lydia following. I lowered my hood and attempted to slide my cloak off, ending up having Lydia take my treat and Ria help me pull it off. "Thank you both" Throwing a few Khajiit curse words into the air as I slipped and fell from a blanket lying on the floor. Lydia and Ria laughed "You told me to leave your room alone, so don't blame me" Lydia said as she sat down on my soft bed. I huffed and stood, pulling off my shirt and pants before slipping on a long sleeve oversized male's shirt for bed. Throwing Ria the clothes she usually wore at my house. Lydia was already in her night clothes.

We all sat on my bed, chatting "You know if you kept your hood down people would just think you're a really pale Wood Elf!" Ria said a smile on her face "Yes, but how would I explain my Khajiit voice and not completely pointed ears?" "Birth defect?" Lydia said from beside me, we both turned to look at her completely serious face "Um… Lydia. A voice birth defect?" She realized what she said and slapped her forehead. Bursting out laughing we brought ourselves to tears before stopping, the whole thing being forgotten.

Waking up to a cramp in my leg I noticed that Lydia was missing from my room and Ria and I were tangled together, due to the fire going out late last night and it becoming freezing in the house.

Lydia walked into the room "My Thane, there's someone here by the name of Farkas, he said he was looking for Ria and you." Shaking Ria I jumped off of the bed and quickly got dressed, tripping over my own feet as I got down the stairs. Breathing deeply I heard my housecarl snicker before going up stairs to attend to… things. "Good Morning Farkas!" I grinned "What brings you to my humble ten- I mean house" I rubbed the back of my hooded head.

Limping up the stairs to Jorrvaskr I sat down in the first chair I saw, my dog Vigilance sitting at attention by my side. Grumbling at the lack of people upstairs I began to get angry and yelled "I'm Back!" after a few moments Farkas and Vilkas came upstairs. Vigilance ran up to them and began jumping up and licking them. Farkas bent down and rubbed his stomach. "I didn't know you had a dog…" Vilkas grumbled '_At least he doesn't smell like wet dog_' I thought as I nodded "I have him and a stray I found after I went the first time to Solitude…" I thought back to the Drinking Game I had and the blank of information I had after that. Vilkas handed me my payment and I pocketed it "Thank you… I don't want to be a bother but… my leg, I think I sprained it, so um… could you assist me to my house?" I asked the nicer of the two brothers. Farkas nodded and tried to help me stand, only to have me collapse onto him "Yeah, I forgot to mention I fought a mammoth on the way back…" Vilkas sighed and lifted me, holding me bridal style I gripped onto him tightly. "Farkas, I think your brother is kidnapping me" I whispered, cupping my hand so no one else heard "What, did you get drunk too whelp?" "Nah, just poisoned… speaking of which…" I pulled out a bottle "What gets rid of Frostbite spider poison?" Farkas walked ahead and opened the door "Lydia! I need a pie; it's time to celebrate the tomato wedding!" I slipped out of consciousness.

"Ugh… my head, ugh… my leg, Owwww!" I opened my eyes only to shut them again as a blinding light shown in from the window. "Finally, you've been out three days whelp." "Nice of you to count Vilkas, what have you been staring at me the whole time?" I grumbled sarcastically. A grunt sounded and I rolled my eyes as I sat up. "Where's Lydia?" I asked, looking for the loyal housecarl "She went out to get you more anti-venom" I rubbed my eyes, wait, where are my gloves… and my cloak!? I panicked "Where are they!?" I yelled "Calm down…" I snapped my head up at him, jumping off the bed and at him, my finger in his face angrily "If you tell anyone, I'll have you're head dog!" He looked momentarily surprised "How did you know" I went to back away; he grabbed my wrist tightly as he stood "HOW, did you know?" "I can smell it on you… Besides I'm not going to tell, and you're not going to tell my secret either… We have a common enemy, the Silver Hand. Besides I like it here…" I gave him a sly smile, purring in his ear "and the mates aren't bad either..." I slipped my hand away from his, walking to my dresser to change "So what exactly are you?" He asked me as I slipped off my shirt and slipped on a half shirt, only rising to the bottom of my ribs, I turned after slipping on a pair of shorts and a hide skirt "Well," I picked at a loose thread at the end of my shirt "How about I show you, come on."

Walking through the woods I waited for a good spot, a tree covered clearing. "This will do… now sit there" I pointed to a stump with the end of my dagger. He obeyed, which surprised me for an Alpha dog. "Okay, so… hmm wait a minute" I pulled my bag off my back and stuffed my cloak in. Setting it over by Vilkas I reached my hand out "Sword…" "Why should I?" "Protect another as you would protect thy self..." I signaled to the weapon again and he sighed, handing the Greatsword to me. I took the blade and balanced it on my palm, finding if it had an even weight distribution "Hmm, half gram heavy on the back end…" I mumbled as I stood further away from him, going to a thick tree I spun the sword around until I had enough momentum to bury the blade deep inside of it. Moving so that I was in front of Vilkas and facing him I took off my clothes "Do you really have to do that?" He groaned "No, I'm just doing this to amuse you" I replied sarcastically. Down to nothing I took the blade from the pile of clothes, centering to my heart I took a deep breath "Tenebras ligare malignus, ostenditur corpus meum verum, et hoc fit ab ipsa anima oblivio," I paused to take a breath "Vigilate velum tenebrarum propagationem et ostendere veritatem, per omnia saecula data anathema."

(Translated: "

Darkness bind the evil spirit, body let my truth be shown, from Oblivion my soul is brought and let this man see it. Watch the veil of darkness spread and show the truth, forever given a evil curse that never can be lifted.")

I stabbed the dagger into my chest, carving an Oblivion symbol.

My skin started to turn black, I closed my eyes, feeling my body transform.

No One's POV

Jha'Jha's skin darkened until it was black, red marks forming over her skin in different shapes and lines. Vilkas watched in shock as she grew horns, her nails black as night, a crown sat atop her head, Black with blood Diamonds. Jha'Jha opened her eyes a mischievous smirk set across her face "I am Jha, Daughter of Sanguine…Bow before me mortal!"

Jha'Jha's POV

The shocked look on Vilkas' face made me not be able to hold in my laughter any longer, tears springing from my eyes as I leaned against a tree for support.

After a few minutes I looked back at Vilkas to see he had not moved, I walked over and started waving my hand in front of his face "Oblivion to Vilkas, come in Vilkas….." He grabbed my wrist in mid-air and stood "Since you're the Daughter of Sanguine what does that make you?" I wiggled my wrist out of his fist and jumped on to the Great Sword sticking out of the tree. Balancing I thought about it "Hmm… Princess of Debauchery? Yeah I think so…" Summoning a staff to my hand I noticed Vilkas looking at it wearily "This is Sanguine's Rose, Summons a Dremora…" I explained before summoning said Daedra.

"Yes Mistress…." Kynval asked in an irritated voice "Oh hush!" I leapt from the sword to stand on his shoulders, wary of the spikes on them. "What am I? I mean considered… Would I be the Princess of Debauchery or the Princess of Tricks? Hmm?" "Are you bare and standing on my shoulders?" I flipped over him and landed in front of him, nodding I replied "Yes, only now I'm in front of you!" He sighed "I'll ask Sanguine when I get sent back, however… why are you showing this all to a mortal?" I looked over my shoulders at the very confused Vilkas "Because I like to see mortals squirm… hee hee hee…."


End file.
